His Doll
by vampyremiyu
Summary: Sasori isn't one to get attached to his prisoners. But one prisoner has gotten under his skin. And after she is freed, what will he do when he can no longer have the real woman to himself? Sasori x Hinata crack pair. Possible OOCness.


HIS DOLL  
A Naruto Crack Ficlet

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: My take on yet another crack pair, Sasori x Hinata. Inspired by a piece of fanart I found online when doing a general image search through Google. (Fanart has been very inspiring lately.) PWP lemon. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the story.

--

There was nothing innocent about how their relationship started.

"Please...."

Oh, she had been innocent enough. She was a young ninja from Konoha, a member of the respected Hyuga clan. He was her captor, an Akatuski on a mission. He talked to her, tortured her for information. She was strong willed, unwilling to talk. Unwilling to betray her friends. Even after he tore off her clothing, ravaged her body while playing with her mind.

In an odd way, he respected her for that.

"Hinata...precious...."

He also enjoyed it.

"Sasori...."

And to his surprise -- his delight -- so did she.

She became his puppet -- a doll -- willingly allowing him to do what he wanted, to take her as he pleased. Sometimes rough, sometimes gentle. Sometimes loud, sometimes silent. Yet always an experience he treasured.

"Those bastards!"

"They found us!"

It was unlike Sasori to get attached. Unlike him to want something so fiercely, he would consider killing his own teammates to keep it. Yet, he was mad with want for her. Longed for her with a passion he thought suppressed, forgotten.

"We've got her!"

"Retreat!"

He wanted to keep her in that cage. Keep her chained, naked, with her arms over her head. Keep her with him always.

But she was the enemy.

"Dammit, they're getting away!"

"We'll get them next time."

And now, she was gone.

"But the prisoner...?!"

Gone. Freed by her friends and returned to her life in Konoha. He had considered going after her. Considered kidnapping her for his own purposes. She would come willingly if he threatened her family, her friends.

"We can always find another."

Oh, but there would never be another just like her, and Sasori knew it.

It just wasn't in the cards for now. His orders were to meet up with Tobi and Deidara. To continue his search for the tailed beasts. He'd sworn an oath and would carry on with his duty. His personal gains could wait a while.

In the meantime, he had her.

His doll.

She was a copy. Damn near exact in her height and build. Her hair and eyes were just as he remembered them. The clothing was the outfit she had been captured in. He had to fabricate the pants, but the jacket, torn and tattered had been hers. Inhaling deeply, he could still smell her sweat, her tears. The scent of the Hyuga heiress.

Even the doll's movements mimicked the young woman's. Hands resting on his shoulders as he unzipped the jacket and quickly buried his face in her chest. He inhaled deeply again, the tip of his tongue drawing a line upward between her breasts. There was no shirt to impede him, no barrier to prevent him from touching bare skin.

The dolls fingers clenched at his shoulders, balling the fabric of his cloak. It's mouth opened, but no sound came forth. It moved much like she did, chest heaving and back arching as he suckled on a nipple. The other mound fit in his hand perfectly, his fingers squeezing hard enough to leave marks from his fingernails.

Moving his lips from one breast to the other, he pulled the jacket from her shoulders. The doll gasped at the sudden, harsh movement, which was followed by another. Shoulders shook as he stood up, locking her lips in a deep kiss. One of his hands continued to knead a breast. The other skimmed lower, fingernails grazing her skin until they plunged beneath the waistband of her pants.

Again with no barrier, he toyed with her opening, two fingers pushing past her opening and reaching inside. She was already wet, her inner muscles spasming around his digits. He groaned into her mouth. He had been hard from the start, but he felt himself straining now. He throbbed as he stroked her, earning another gasp. Then he stopped, his fingers grasping the material of her pants.

Sasori broke the kiss, pulling her pants downward at the same time. His eyes took in the sight of flawless skin, creamy white from her shoulders to her knees. He let the pants drop to her ankles, hands then reaching to touch her thighs. Toned and smooth, they were exactly as he recalled. Her knees even buckled. Just like hers.

Another gasp caused him to look upward. To see her face. He had avoided doing so. It was a reminder that she was just a doll. A damn good facsimile, but still not the original. He caressed her cheek, almost out of habit. He did that a lot, especially when she had cried. He found her tears fascinating. And her eyes....

He stared at his doll and received a stare in return. Dark circles that seemed to bore deep into his soul, even though he saw none. A blank stare that clawed at him. Angered him. Hit him in a spot he hadn't realized was so soft.

His heart.

With a push, the doll was forced to step backward. To step out of the pants that had fallen to the ground. To move backward until her back was stopped by a wall. The doll showed little emotion as it stood there, stark naked and staring back at him. He would have liked to have seen something. Anything. Especially fear.

But when it lifted its arms, reaching for its master, Sasori moved swiftly.

He undid his own pants, allowing them to fall to his ankles. He stepped out of them, noting a peculiar look from the doll. Was that curiosity? Longing? As he approached her, he could only hope.

One side of Sasori's mouth quirked upward. "Are you afraid, my precious doll?"

As if to answer him, her mouth fell open. But when no sound came out, she snapped it shut.

Without warning, he crushed the woman against the wall, capturing her lips in a kiss. Both of his hands molded the skin of her abdomen, her hips. Slipping between her and the wall, he grasped her bottom and lifted her. Her legs dangled there, hanging as he forced himself between her legs.

The moment he slid inside of her, he felt his anger abate. It was as he remembered: hot and wet. Home. A sigh escaped his lips and he heard the doll sigh too. His hand released her bottom, one hand grasping her hip while the other lifted to mold a breast. As if needing no instruction, the doll raised its legs, limbs wrapping around Sasori's hips as best as they could while her arms snaked around his shoulders.

A small smile turned up his lips as he began rocking against her. He heard another sigh, and a moan as he nibbled not-so-gently on her throat. But the reaction wasn't enough, wasn't exactly what he wanted. He pushed harder, so hard one could hear the sound of flesh slapping together. The doll's back banged against the wall and it moaned louder.

Still, it wasn't enough.

He pictured her in his mind, heard her voice pleading over and over. "Please," she would say. He never knew if she was asking him to stop or go farther, but he always pushed forward, giving her what he thought she wanted. Her body never argued, always welcoming him. And she'd whisper his name as she came, her muscles clamping down hard on his manhood, forcing him to release himself inside of her.

As if his mind created magic, he heard his name whispered in his ear, felt the doll clamp down on his throbbing erection and with one final thrust he released himself with a groan.

His breath slowing, he rested against the doll, hands now poised on the wall behind her. He felt the legs unwrap from his body, the arms falling to its sides. Slowly, the life he had momentarily given the doll faded. But not before he gave it one last kiss. There was a hint of a smile on the doll's lips just before it closed its eyes. It was only asleep, in a state of hibernation until Sasori needed it again.

Pulling himself away, Sasori still felt his anger boiling in his gut. It was only temporarily abated by his actions...actions he knew would continue until he could finally have the real thing. As he carefully put the doll back in its cage -- a box -- he wondered if she was waiting for him. Wanting him as much as he wanted her.

Duty came first, though. He would do as he was told.

But one day, he would go after her.

Until then, he would have to settle for the memories of his precious.

His doll.

~FIN~

DISCLAIMER:  
Sasori, Hinata, all Naruto characters and likenesses used in this story are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. They are used here without permission to serve my own twisted purposes. I own nothing. NADA. Thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
